The Quest,The fairy,the magic
by Savannah Rivers
Summary: Artemis Fowl,Harry Potter,Alex Rider,Percy Jackson children join forces together to best........A fimilar friend?...................
1. Chapter 1

Crossover:Percy Jackson and the Olympians;Artemis Fowl;Harry Potter;Alex Rider

Alexandra Jackson POV:

Hi,my name is Alexandra Thalia Jackson.I am the daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson.I have a sister named Pricilla Jackson and I also have a story.

Kayla Fowl POV:

Hey,my name is Kayla Angeline Fowl.I am the daughter of Artemis and Juliet Fowl.I have a brother named Domovoi Butler Fowl and I also have a story.

Lily Potter POV:

Hiya,my name is Lily Jane Potter.I am the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.I have two brothers names Albus Severus and James Bradley Potter and well I have a story to share.

Samantha Rider POV:

Peace my name is Samantha Helen Rider.I am the daughter of Alex and Sabina Rider.I have two brothers and one sister named John Lee, Helena Jack, Aiden Christopher and like the others I have a story to tell.

Alexandra POV:

"Hey,Mickey what's the status?"Alex asked.

"Nothing so 's still still got your mother's Yankees hat?"Mickey answered.

"Yes,its in my back pocket.10-4 leaving stake house now,"

They were playing capture the flag at camp half-blood.

Alex crept out of the house with the hat on her tip-toed down passed the river and spotted their flag. She saw a slight movement near the bushes and crept over the next thing she see is a looked and made-sure there was nobody there and well took put it near the river and then felt somebody run into thing she new was that she was in the river with the laptop on the river bank with her hat.

"Ha,I got you Alex!"screamed Hosea was the son of Clarisse and Chris and his sister are evil.I guess mom was got that from their mother.

'No you didn't Hosea!Not yet you haven't!"I shouted.

Alex got out of the river fighting with borrowed her father's Riptide which by the way was perfect for her had her mother's wisdom about things and well was about to beat when Chiron came up.

"Alexandra, fighting I might have a quest for you………………………….,"

Kayla POV;

"Dad!Mom!I'm home from Austria!,"Kayla Fowl yelled.

"Kayla sweetheart your father is in his ,and welcome back!"her mother shrieked.

"Kayla?"Artemis father was a notorious crimelord and took after his father and now the business was going to pass to her when her father passed away or no longer could carry out his duties.

"Kayla sweetheart I'm glad to see you been doing your homework?"

"Yes 's Domovoi?"Kayla asked.

"Which one?"Mom asked.

"Our !"dad yelled.

Butler appeared coming down the aged gracefully and was looking like a normal sixty-year old man.

"Hey,kids Kayla!"He ran towards her and hugged her.

"Uncle Butler….Your crushing me,"she gasped.

"Oh,how was your trip to Austria?"

Artemis,Butler and Juliet knew that when she was in Austria she was receiving training with Madame Ko for a year.

"Well why don't I get us some apple juice and Champayne?"Artemis said and walked to the kitchen.

"Where's grandma and grandpa?"Kayla asked.

"Their up stairs sleeping sweetheart,"mom said."Let's go unpack and we may be going on a little trip soon,".

"Where?Morocco?Isreal?Australia?Brazil?Cuba?America?I want to go to America!Or maybe England!"She yelled.

"I don't know father,Butler and I will have to decide,"

She left me at my room door.

"Kay-----Kay-------Kayl,"Kayla's grandfather rasped.

He was very old and well almost lost his leg when my dad was about ten to twelve years was in Russia doing something but nobody will tell me anything and I can't get past my father's security codes without putting the house on lock Holly short,My godmother,and a fairy,was sitting on a chair next to my grandma.

"Hey Kayla how was your trip?"

She got up hugged me and went back to her seat.

"It was good,"

"You look so much like your father as a teenager,".

"I'm just a regular teenager.I'm 17,"

"But still,you look a lot like your father,"

"Kayl,"grandma rasped.

"Yes,grandmamma?"

"I want to know how Madam Ko's training went?"

"Real good.I went to Austria and mostly Austria,".

"That's good know I actually picked your name and your trip,"

"Tell me about this trip?"Kayla asked.  
"You'll see,"Holly said.

Lily POV:

Lily Potter came home to find her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with cousins Rose and Scorpius was sitting in a chair in the living was visiting Rose a lot more now in the summer.I mean this is there last year I Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.I mean she hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid until the seventh year was over.

"Lily!I'm so glad to see you again!I missed you,"Rose popped out of her seat and hugged Lily.

" your sucking the air out of me,"Lily said gasping for precious air that filed her lungs a second later.

"Sorry ,Hugo,mum,dad why aren't you over here congratulating Lily?"

"Oh Lily I didn't even hear you walk through the door,"Rose's dad said.

"It's great to see you to Uncle Ron,"

"No sarcasm in this when is your dad supposed to be here?"Ron called over to Scorpius,Draco Malfoy's son.

"In another hour or want to go outside?"

" luck Lily your going on a trip,"Rose whisperer as Scorpius held the door for did she meant _trip?_

"Aunt did Rose mean by trip?"

"Oh that's why your parents aren't here to greet you somewhere planning something special for my god!I……forget I said anything,"Lily's Aunt Hermione said and turned back to some paper work.

"Are Scorpius and Rose playing with the water hose?"Lily asked.

Aunt Hermione looked out the window and saw Scorpius lifting the waterhose in the air showering Rose and kissing in the were a good couple even if they were teenagers and had raging hormones and were in Gryffindor and didn't matter to other was all they thought about.

"Is everybody going on this trip?"Lily asked.

"Not your parents and your Uncle and Ginny will be at your and I will stay here,"

Lily heard the pleasure in her aunt's voice when she sadi that last part about Ron and !Something nobody likes to hear especially coming from your Aunt.

Hugo and Ron went upstairs to check in on Rose's room to make sure their mother and wife wasn't upset by the were whispereing plots to get rid of Draco's still it bothered her nobody would tell her about this trip._Where were we going?Could I bring my books?How long will we be gone?Has Scorpius's mum and dad agreed to let him come on this trip?How will we get there?How long have they been planning this trip?Where are we going?_Lily asked her self couldn't stand had to know was her mother's daughter and had to know aunt's niece if you think I'm referring Lily to Hermione._This trip better be good after coming back from that muggle camp for a out on school's last month to only go somewhere else!Again!_

Samantha's POV:

Samantha was sitting in a chair near the living room was has been pouring since last brothers and sister were sound asleep was home but not went away on a business always was away on business he came home though he always brought brought me last time a American Girl are very hard to come by in London but he said he was in America's famous New York City when he got this for me.I think the name might be Felicity.I don't was ten o' clock on the could not get to had had nightmares about her father sometimes when hes away she'll stay up and worry about what hes doing.  
" are you up this late?"Samantha's mother came down the stairs in her nightgown.

"I couldn't sleep mother,"Samantha replied had been planning to think alone.

"Well I'm up now so why don't I fix a cup of tea?"

"Okay mother,"

Now she was wondering where Helena and Aiden always were with mother everywhere she Aiden appeared down the steps.

Of course,Samantha thought.

"Samantha tea's ready,"her mother called.

She walked into the kitchen and Aiden and her were sitting at the table with tea.

"Sweetheart guess what?"Her mother Sabina asked.

"What?"

"Were going on a you and your brothers and sister,"

Samantha's day got shiny loved to travel but hated when ever her dad traveled and didn't take her with him.

"Where!Where!Where!"Samantha yelled.

"Calm it down Sam.I can't tell you it's a secret your father and I decided it would I'm joking but I'm not supposed to tell you,".

"Why did you even tell me in the first place?"

"I wanted to cheer you up.I could tell why you were had another nightmare about your father didn't you?"

"Yes, scared me worse than the other dreams I've ever had,"

" to bed your sister and I need to talk,"

Aiden protested until I said shut up then went to bed.

"Explain now Samantha,"

"Well I was in a cubicle and I heard a strange noise and It was muffled.A scream came from the elevator doors then a click of the door was was all cut up and he didn't have all his smaller the scene changed and I was outside beside a sign that said"Welcome Florida the sunshine state".And then there was a car parked next to me and somebody was dragging something and I don't think it was a tire,"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry about the mishap with the first story! I'm thinking about making reviews to keep the story surviving on people who want to read it.

Chapter 2:Traveling More! Ugh!

Alexandra Pov:

"What is it Chiron? "Alexandra asked.

"Quiet it down. You will find out very soon. Just shut up, 'til then, "He pleaded.

They walked back to the big house and well, let's just say it was bare. Like a desert. Nothing what so ever.

"Chiron, "Hosea begged.

"Shut the hell up Hosea! "Chiron practically yelled. Alex and Hosea looked at each other with horror. They had never once in their years at Camp Half-Blood. It was a shocker.

"Now I want you two to go up there and get the prophecy. Go! Go! Go! "Chiron screamed. Alexandra and Hosea ran as far away from Chiron and up to the attic. They climbed and found out Rachel's room decked out. They didn't know they had a oracle that could have a room so cool. They walked a few steps 'til Rachel said " Hey, "

"Hey Alex, Hosea. What do you need? "Rachel asked.

"What is the prophecy? "asked Alexandra.

Rachel doubled over and said "I am the Oracle of Delphi. Sacred to Apollo. Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seek, and ask, "Rachel spat.

"What is the prophecy? "

'_Two shall be joined eleven. Fairies want the land of seven. Koboi, Voldemort, Scorpia, Kronos will return. To only wipe out your precious away, "_

Rachel fell on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"You okay Rachel? "Alexandra asked.

"Fine. Go talk to Chiron. He'll know what to do, "she said.

When they went to leave something pink was at Alexandra's feet. She picked it up and help it. It had a tag on it that said.

Scarf of Aphrodite. Founded by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson in The Tunnel of Love ride. Denver, Colorado.2005.

Alexandra looked at it hard and watched Hosea pass her and looked at him. She didn't like him. Nor did anybody else. She thought she would put it away but then she stuffed it in her pocket and went on down stairs.

" …_..To wipe away your precious away, "_ Hosea finished.

"Okay here's where your going, "Chiron said.

Kayla POV:

Kayla and Holly were sitting in Kayla's room listening to music and reading magazines when all of a sudden Holly asked this question that was off the wall.

"Kayla are you sure you want to become a bodyguard? Out of all the jobs in the world you picked bodyguard? I mean what were you thinking, "Holly finally took a breath. Kayla waited a few agonizing minutes and then answered.

"You know I was just thinking about that. Then I thought why don't I be a pilot. Like you only in the human world. Or maybe a Spy I don't really know Holly. So far this is what I need to get started, "Kayla concluded.

"I think I might know what your trip is going to be about, "Holly said extensively.

"Well? You want to tell me about it? "Kayla said impatiently.

"Well Your going to America. This is a business deal your father's making. I think it will be in Baltimore, Maryland then to Miami, Florida, "

"Wow this is going to be soooooo cool! And what is this business deal I hear about? "Kayla asked.

"Kayla. Kayla. Kayla. You know that mentioned your name into your mother's ear while she was sleeping. That next day she had you and named you Kayla Angeline. Juliet was wondering where I was, so I came to the manor and well you were given a special name. I should have gave you Holly Kathleen. But hey, "

"Why is this relevant Holly? "

"It had something to do with the trip, ".Holly concluded.

_Author's note: Well that's only where Kayla is going. Next will be Samantha and Alexandra then Lily. Plus I will take a little criticism but I do not want your opinions. Please keep that in mind!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks._


End file.
